In the food industry, particularly in relation to commercially prepackaged and prepared foods or restaurants, businesses are turning to faster methods of cooking food in a uniform manner. In addition, such businesses are seeking to streamline operations including cleanup operations and are seeking to reduce the risk of employee injury.
In an example, commercially prepackaged food products or commercially precooked foods can be cooked on a cooking belt. In another example, meat can be cooked on a flat surface (i.e., standard stove configuration) with heat only from below. Non-stick cooking surfaces can prevent sticking of the food product to the cooking surface. Reduced sticking results in reduced effort used to remove the cooked food product from the surface. The reduced sticking also reduces burnt residue that is to be scraped off the cooking surface so that subsequent food products to be cooked do not stick. However, continued use and wear of the non-stick surface can diminish the non-stick properties. As such, further improvements to non-stick cooking surfaces are desired.